


[Doujinshi]The link of gods

by pika92



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pika92/pseuds/pika92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doujinshi/fan comic.Atem, the crown prince of Egypt, is an unstable person with unpredictable temper. He is a genius strategist  and he loves to use games to toy with his opponents . Yugi is a happy merchant  boy who love games and riddles.They accidentally met at the market and through a game, became friends. Together, they fought the Thief King and discovered a dark secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Doujinshi]The link of gods

Title:The link of gods

Author: Saitoki

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Yami x Yugi (eventually)

Spoiler: Yami's real name , character from the millennium arc with altered circumstance;

Warnings:blood, violence and historical inaccuracy (backgrounds and circumstances are mostly made up). 

   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
